


hold on to me as we go

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Reminiscing, Road Trips, the pack is a pack even though there are no wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no doubt that Jackson Whittemore is a charmer when he needs to be, but he’s a royal jackass most of the time. Kira doesn’t know why she loves him.</p>
<p>Okay, that was a lie.</p>
<p>Kira remembers the, maybe, ninth time that she ran into him on a job – an important job, one that would make her infinitely richer. He interrupted her by sliding up behind her and pressing a finger to her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to me as we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> happy birthday, babe. i hope it was amazing.

The warm, summer air kisses their skin as they make their way through the desert in the old, rust red convertible. Kira unbuckles her seatbelt and slides over to tuck herself under Jackson’s arm. Although it’s well past midnight, she feels wide awake, counting down the days until they make it to Beacon Hills, a small, sleepy town in Northern California – not normally their kind of place, but some of the friends they’ve made along the way have settled there.

Kira looks up at Jackson, lifting her hand run her fingertips over the dotting of freckles on his neck. She has always thought that they were adorable, making it a point to kiss them when he calls her ridiculous and rolls his eyes at her. She particularly admires the freckles on his lips, so light that you can’t see them from more than a few inches away.

“You’re staring,” he says, not even removing his eyes from the road, but he squeezes her hip where his hand has settled. “We’re almost to Phoenix. From there it’s only a day’s drive. Less if you helped.” He takes his eyes off the road for the smallest of moments, just enough to catch Kira’s dark eyes, alight with mischief.

“What are you thinking, Trixie?” he asks, using the name she introduced herself to him as. She couldn’t use her real name. Getting caught on a b & e wasn’t exactly cause to share her name with some guy she didn’t know, who could have been a cop for all she knew. So she used Trixie because her talent was with electricity and it was funny to her. Her own inside joke – with only herself, as life on the run didn’t quite give time to make friends, but she _kept_ running into him.

In fact, she ran into him so often that they started doing jobs together. Kira didn’t want to. She gritted her teeth and told him that she was just fine on her own. She ignored him and called him an idiot and even called the cops on him once. He has always said that he charmed his way out of it and would never wavered on that statement, but Kira has always been curious as to _exactly_ what he said. There’s no doubt that Jackson Whittemore is a charmer when he needs to be, but he’s a royal jackass most of the time. Kira doesn’t know why she loves him.

Okay, that was a lie.

Kira remembers the, maybe, ninth time that she ran into him on a job – an important job, one that would make her infinitely richer. He interrupted her by sliding up behind her and pressing a finger to her lips. “Shh, it’s just me,” he whispered, and she swore she heard him inhale where his face was plastered to her raven hair. He took his other hand and trailed it up her left arm and a shiver threatened, but she knew she couldn’t let go of the pliers in her hand because if she so much as twitched, they would both be electrocuted. Jackson knew it was a dangerous game, but he was tired of the sarcastic foreplay of competing thieves, so he took matters into his own hands – _literally_.

They fucked on the decadent rug in front of the largest fireplace either of them had ever seen. It must have been twelve feet across, spanning half of the bedroom that was littered with silk pillows and soft throw blankets. There was a balcony overlooking the city on the wall opposite the fireplace and Kira remembers walking out onto it early in the morning, sipping stolen champagne and imagining that this was her life. A beautiful boy with a beautiful apartment in a city that she loved.

But, if she was being honest with herself, she would grow to hate a life like that. She longed for freedom, for life on the road. The high from her job kept her going. And so did Jackson, though, in the beginning of their partnership, she resented his presence. She felt trapped, claustrophobic having someone with her at all times, but he understood that she needed her space, so they did separate jobs and spent some nights alone, which helped. It helped that he understood her, even in the beginning, and it helps her now.

It helped her fall right in love with him. It wasn’t so much of a slow glide as like her soul was lit on fire, electric and powerful. She’d never felt anything like this before. And she didn’t ever want to feel anything else.

They met others along the way. A good, all-American boy named Scott and a street kid named Isaac, whose dad beat him and locked him in a freezer. Scott helped him get free and they picked pockets for a living on the streets of San Francisco. Boyd, Erica, and Cora found them one night, on an unusually cold September weekend, and took them in. Isaac tried to protest, but Scott helped persuade him. It turned out that Scott knew Cora’s older brother, Derek, heir to the Hale Empire. Derek never needed to steal a thing in his life, but it didn’t stop him from trying. He was terrible at it, though. Kira saved his ass at least a dozen times over the years. Then there were Hayden, Tracy, and Liam, and a few others along the way. Thieves stick together like family. The saying blood is thicker than water didn’t apply to them. Not at all.

So when Kira heard word that Derek moved back to Beacon Hills and settled his parent’s estate, she wasn’t surprised to hear that he opened his home to everyone. They all moved in with him. All of them except for Kira and Jackson.

Jackson wanted to go, but Kira wasn’t ready to settle down. They were only in their mid-twenties. She couldn’t fathom not moving from place to place, stealing and hiding and running. She loved it, but she knew if Jackson put his foot down, she’d go with him.

The things was – he didn’t.

Another one of the many reason that Kira loves him.

After one particularly difficult job, they went their separate ways. Kira just needed some space and Jackson understood, but Kira didn’t come back. Jackson started to worry after he hadn’t heard from her in a week and he sniffed her out, back at the apartment from the first night. He found her on the balcony, the wind whipping through her hair, making her look like a warrior. He came up from behind her and slipped his arms around her stomach, shoving his face into her neck and breathing her in. “I love you,” he said.

She was quiet for some time before squeezing his arms and saying, “I know. I’m just not ready.” She twisted around in his arms and wrapped her legs around him, letting him pull her up and hold her close.

He kissed along her neck and jaw, making his way slowly to her lips, but before he kissed them, he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes…and nodded. He pressed their lips together, an all-encompassing gesture of forgiveness and understanding and love.

Kira didn’t think she could possibly love him anymore, but that day, she felt her heart swell again for this boy, this man, who she’d grown so fond of. Her soulmate.

Kira breathes out, pulling Jackson’s hand just a bit further, to rest her swollen stomach. She smiles up at him. “Just that I love you.”

He grins and pats her stomach lightly. “I know. I love you both, too.”

They reach Beacon Hills in just one more day. Jackson doesn’t let her drive because she sleeps so often now that he’s worried she might fall asleep at the wheel. When they make it to the gates of The Preserve, Kira sighs, “We’re here.”

Jackson takes her hand and points to the front where he can see everyone streaming through the door, smiles evident on all of their faces – kids and adults alike – and he thinks, maybe this can be our home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
